When Boredom Strikes
by BelarusLockhart1827
Summary: Sora hated being bored, especially when there is nothing to cure it... well that's what he thought until he sees Riku chewing on his pencil, Rated M for.. you know why


Sora groaned, slamming his head against the desk. He hated being bored especially when you could not do anything to cure it. He lift his now hurting forehead to look at the clock, he still had forty minutes left before he could leave this hell hole called Algebra. Why was he in such a low math class again? Oh yea because he missed two years worth of school duh! Luckily he shared this class with his best friend Kiari and best friend/crush Riku. Sora was so delighted that Riku got in same class as him not only could he talk with him, he could also look at his sexiness. Thinking of Riku made him glance over to see what the other was doing.

Riku was actually listening to the teacher taking notes. Taking notes! When did his friend start acting like a nerd? The said person paused from his note taking to go back to watching the teacher instructions. Man how he wished Riku would look at him that way with his sea foam colored eyes, but no Riku just has to pay attention to the stupid lecture. There was nothing important she was teaching was their? Probably was important but every time he did try to learn the only thing that came from the teacher was blah, blah, blah. Maybe that's why he was failing this class.

Sighing, he moved his clear blue eyes back to Riku who was right now chewing on his pencil. Chewing on his pencil – wait was he sucking on it now.

Sora's thoughts went off track as he began picturing himself putting those perfect lips of Riku's to better use. He take those lips for himself, sucking on his bottom lip before he would smashed their lips together kissing hungrily, Riku would force his tongue inside his mouth to taste and explore. He would respond by sucking on his tongue meaning he wanted more of him and of course Riku would comply. He would tear of his white uniform shirt not bothering with the buttons tossing it to side, then he wrap his muscular arms around his slender waist pushing them to ground. Riku would trail his long fingers down his tan chest and stomach causing him to shiver with pleasure. They would start grind their hips together, moaning from the friction it created.

Sora would then crash their lips together with lust, while doing so he would start undoing Riku's shirt with a little assistance from the other the shirt would fall slowly to the ground doing all that without breaking the kiss. Their bodies would crash together, hands roaming and then –

Sora felt a slap to the back of his head bringing him back to reality. He slowly turned to his left, facing a fuming red head. Why was she here anyways she didn't miss as much as them… unless she really sucks at math.

"Could you at least pretend to pay attention so you won't get detention again." She whispered fiercely at him in warning.

Sora's only response was sticking his tongue out in a childish manner at Kairi.

"Pms much?" he said under his breath. Now he was stuck being bored again with twenty minutes of class left, which was bad because he now had a painful bulge in his pants.

Why did he have to have such horny thoughts about Riku in a public place and it being Algebra of all places!

His peripheral vision caught Riku still biting his pencil without a care! Sora felt his pants grow tighter. "Damn you Riku and your godly looks damn you for doing this to me!" His mind yelled at the older teen that was still oblivious what he was doing to brunet.

"Seriously you must have ADHD or something Sora; we have fifteen minutes left could you quit being such a spaz and listen for once." Kiari chastised him.

"The teacher is so boring Kiari it's not my fault". He whined while doing his best to hide his problem from her.

Kiari rolled her violet eyes at her immature friend and went back to doing whatever she was doing before.

"Okay Sora, we seriously need to take care of this _now!" _If he did not excuse his self now he would have five minutes after class to take care of the problem and he have to head straight to gym which meant seeing Riku change into his gym clothes and that meant seeing his perfect pale sculpted body, abs, arms, and legs. He would still have his boxers on but that wouldn't stop him from taking them off himself. "I really need to find something to make this go away, like watching the teacher… no he would rather jump out the window – wait that sounds like a good idea but then I have to pay for the damages and where on the second floor.

"Kiari talk to me." He whispered trying to acting inconspicuous because he swore the teacher was now watching him.

Some people are actually trying to learn Sora; you know to get an education, you should try it.

She was defiantly on her period right now no doubts about that. Glancing at the clock, he now had ten minutes, ten minutes to much! "Screw this I'm getting out of here!" he said getting looks from the students who overheard him one those was Riku who raised one of eyebrows at him in question through his long sliver bangs. God how he loved to run his hands through Riku's sliver locks, whoa getting of topic.

"Mrs.-Miss- Ms- teacher whose name I cannot remember I need to leave like now." He yelled across the room not bothering with raising his hand he was to good for that.

"Why am I not surprised Sora, why do you need to leave?"

"I don't fill so well so can I leave now because every second I'm here the closer I am to barfing in your room." He lied

Look of disgust crossed over as she immediately sent the boy out of her class room.

Sora ran down the empty hall to the closest restroom, making sure that his bag was kept in front of him. Throwing the door open causing it to bang when it came in contact with the wall he looked underneath each stall to make sure he was alone. He slips into the farthest stall locking it so no one could walk in on him. "Gosh this is so embarrassing masturbating in the school's restroom could it get any worse than this!"

"Sora are you in here?" Riku's husky voice called out.

Yes, yes it could get worse. There was light tap against the stall door he was in. "Sora?" Riku's voice said again gosh he loved the way he said his name.

"Yea I'm in here." He replied back in a whisper not trusting his voice if he talk anything above that. His heart was pounding against his chest he swore Riku could hear it too.

"Could you unlock the door for me?"

This could not be happing; this could not be happing to him. He was lost in his thoughts once again so lost that he missed Riku crawling underneath the stall. What brought him back was the light touch like a feather on his shoulder.

Without a word he quickly turned on his heel, his back now facing the other.

"Sora what's wrong with you are you sick or something? His voice full of worry and concern for his best friend who was acting bizarre.

Of course he was sick, sick for having thoughts of Riku like that. If Riku found out he would look at him with disgust like his teacher did moments before.

"You know you can tell me anything." His mouth was near his ear blowing his breath caused him to shiver.

Sora pondered this for a moment "Well I could try something and see how he responds to it." Taking a deep breath he turned to face Riku holding the other's shoulders for support he moved in to kiss him.

Riku stood there dumfounded, feeling the warmth of the other's lips moving against his. He too started to comply before realized what was going on. Sora was kissing him. Was this his lucky day or what?

"Wow Sora never knew you felt the same." He chuckled at the other expression from shock to happiness.

"Really are you serious, or you just saying that for kicks?"

"Why would I lie?"

Sora broke out into a big goofy smile completely forgetting about his problem, however Riku spotted the problem his smile was replaced with a smirk. "What caused this to happen?" he asked casually, his smirk growing as Sora blushed bending his head in shame.

"When you were chewing on your pencil in class it turned me on."

"Well then since I was one the one to cause it I should take care of now."

Sora gasps in shock as he felt Riku unbutton his pants, sliding them down slowly, teasing him. Next was his dark blue boxers, they were taken off faster than his pants. Sora glanced down at Riku in a lustful gaze; Riku eyed him hungrily as he took Sora's length in his mouth. Riku's head bobbed up and down, mouth gliding over Sora's heated flesh causing the brunet to moan at this. Little by little Riku took more and more of Sora's cock in his mouth with each dip of his head. His teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh, Sora did everything he could to muffle his cry.

Riku chuckled the vibrations caused a moan to escape the other's mouth. Riku licked the very tip of Sora's erection, lapping at the white drops of white pre-cum that were showing.

"R-Riku I th-think I'm gonna"- another moan stop him from finishing, he was to breathless to continue talking.

Getting caught up in their little fantasy they had forgotten they were in the school restroom, they still be caught up in their little act if it wasn't for the sound of the door opening. Murmurs of people talking in hush whispers to each other as they went into the of people talking in hush whispers to each other as they went into the stalls.

"Sora lets continue this somewhere else a little more private shall we." Riku said in a low seductive tone.

Sora nodded eagerly pulling up his boxer and pants in record time, sure his problem was still their but it was soon going to be fixed.

Looks like his boredom was finally solved.

* * *

Based on a dream I had of these guys so I couldn't resist writing about it ;)


End file.
